comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Pym (Earth-81648)
Henry "Hank" Pym is a scientist at S.H.I.E.L.D, and head of the Super Soldier Division, which is dedicated to creating the next generation of soldiers, working alongside the Technological Advancement Department. History Early Life Hank was raised in a small, run down house. He lived on food scraps for years, constantly being bullied because of it. He'd go home with new bruises every day, but was always too scared to tell anyone who was doing it. He always felt small compared to the others at school, and hid at the back of the classroom. His father died when he was 11, adding more stress onto the already massive accumulation that had developed over the years. Juvenile Detention Facility After his father died, the bullies started making fun of him for that. That was the last straw, and Hank attacked one of them accidentally impaling him on a fence. He was arrested and taken to a Juvenile Detention Facility. Hank preferred to stay in his room, but was brought out for education. It was here, in isolation, that his intelligent side came out. He watched television, and drew all day. He spent seven years in the facility, before he was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D custody. Released and Redemption S.H.I.E.L.D hired Hank, having seen his test results throughout his sentence. Nick Fury had him put through various tests to decide what department he would be allocated. In between the tests, Hank went to homeless shelters and gave out food, helping others to try and redeem himself for what he did. He spent countless hours doing voluntary community service, never feeling like he'd redeemed himself. But after a long conversation with Fury, he was convinced that by working at S.H.I.E.L.D, he was doing the world a favour. The Giant Inside It was eventually decided that he would be a member of the Super Soldier Division, due to a number of drawings handed over by the Juvenile Detention Centre, depicting all sorts of soldiers. But the one that got him the job, was Giant Man, because he'd already partially figured out how to do it. Fury assigned him and a group of twenty scientists to work on it, and within a year, they had the subjects grow by a foot. The Citadel In his spare time, Henry started designing a building, just for fun. He designed it with all sorts of military facilities, as well as scientific ones. Hangars, submarine bays, all sorts. It was designed as base in the ocean, due to his guilt of killing people and wanting weapons as far from people as possible. Don Blake found the designs and showed Fury, who loved it and confronted Hank. Furious at Don for showing Fury, Hank tried attacking him, but was stopped by guards. He was then fired from S.H.I.E.L.D. Don, feeling guilty, tried to make it up to him by continuing on the Giant Man project, and eventually moving his work into the Citadel, the building that Hank had designed. A Tiny Man Having been kicked from S.H.I.E.L.D, Hank started feeling lonely. He watched the ocean from his small apartment, seeing the Citadel he had designed be built. He got a job as a secretary, living off small amounts of money, just like his childhood. He switched between jobs every few months, working at a number of different companies, being either fired, or quitting himself. He managed to develop a steady income, and managed to get a larger apartment. Redeemed Once More After four years of a dull, boring life, Hank was confronted by Fury, who had decided he wanted Hank back working on the Giant Man project. Don had quit on it after a short time, having travelled to Afghanistan, and then returning to work on a new project, so Project Giant Man needed Hank on the team. He accepted, and moved into a small, but luxurious apartment in the Citadel, getting back to work. The first thing he did was apologise to Don, realising how stupid he'd been. He worked harder than ever to complete the Giant Man, and after months of hard work, he had the genetic code for it. He felt he had redeemed himself for his childhood accident, and straight away requested permission to test on himself. Reluctant at first, Fury accepted his request after a few days thought, and he tested it a few weeks later. He had been successful, and he was able to grow to a hundred feet, but refused to go any larger, just in case something happened. The Monarchs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Monarch Members (Earth-81648) Category:The Monarchs (Earth-81648) Category:Single Characters Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:LGBT Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Size Alteration